Istus
| domini = Caos, Conoscenza, Fortuna, Legge | domini5 = Conoscenza | arma preferita = Rete }} Istus è la divinità Baklunese del Fato, del Destino e dell’Onestà. Descrizione Istus è la più potente Divinità del Pantheon Baklunese, ella comunque è distante sia dagli esseri mortali che da quelli immortali e le importa solo del fato dell’intero universo. Istus è rappresentata in tre diverse forme: come una vecchiaccia, come una nobile dama, e come una giovane vergine con una fredda espressione in viso. La Signora porta con se un piccolo fuso dorato con il quale fila il futuro con il presente tessendo così la ragnatela del destino. Relazioni Istus si distanzia molto spesso dagli altri dei, anche quelli del suo stesso Pantheon. Si dice abbia uno strano compagno, una creatura simile a una nuvola che si dice sia un Principe del Semipiano del Tempo. Istus creò anche una creatura conosciuta con il nome di Morgorath che appare in una diversa varietà di forme, comportandosi a volte da alleato e a volte da nemico. Il mendicante Daoud era un servo della Nostra Signora del Fato quando era ancora un mortale. Istus non ha un buon rapporto con la dea Rudd del Pantheon Oeridiano poiché Rudd odia il concetto di predestinazione. Adoratori Nelle strane metafisiche degli adoratori di Istus, il multiverso è concepito come una rete intricata di fili interconnessi, con tutti i fili collegati uni agli altri. Credono nella predestinazione, sebbene i fili del destino a volte siano abbastanza lenti da poter essere parzialmente modificati. Dato che il futuro è per la maggior parte già deciso, è consentito a chi ne ha la capacità, di percepire come questi fili siano collegati. I seguaci di Istus sono molti pochi, e poiché il fato a volte è crudele, tendono ad essere persone ciniche. Istus insegna che l'accettazione del proprio destino è l'unico approccio onesto; coloro che lottano eccessivamente contro il fato, conosceranno solamente la loro predestinata rovina. Chierici I Sacerdoti di Istus spesso sono esperti negli incantesimi di Divinazione per poter prevedere il fato, e sono spesso chiamati per offrire servigi da indovini dai nobili e dai regnanti. La virtù che più di tutte è importante per i Sacerdoti di Istus è l’assoluta l’onestà e insegnano agli uomini ad accettare il loro destino e il loro ruolo nel mondo. Più della metà dei chierici di Istus sono donne che vestono in vesti grigie o nere. I Sacerdoti di più alto rango portano una veste decorata con una lunga serie di ricami che formano la figura di una ragnatela, inoltre devono mostrare apertamente il loro simbolo sacro e devono portare i capelli lunghi almeno fino alla schiena. Templi e Rituali I Templi dedicati a Istus sono pochi come i suoi fedeli, i maggiori centri di adorazione di Istus si trovano a Dyvers, a Greyhawk, Rauxes, Rel Mord e Stoink, inoltre e adorata a Bissel, nelle Terre Lucenti e in tutti gli altri territori Baklunesi. Per commemorare la Signora del nostro Fato solitamente si brucia incenso, si medita, e si suonano strumenti a fiato. Reame Istus vive nel suo reame, la Ragnatela del Destino. La maggior parte degli studiosi ritiene che si trovi nelle Terre Esterne ma altri pensano sia una specie di piccolo universo aldilà della cosmologia conosciuta o che sia un semipiano all'interno del Piano Etereo. Dalla Ragnatela del Destino alla Signora è concesso controllare tutti i luoghi in tutti i tempi fino a che ha il suo fuso in mano, se lo dovesse perderlo, dovrebbe ritornare immediatamente al suo piano. Bibliografia *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Nigel Findley, Dan Salas, Stephen Inniss e Robert J. Kuntz. Fate of Istus. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Gary Gagyx. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #69. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Parma, PR: Twenty Five Edition, 2005. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Wizard RPG Team. Player's Handbook - Manuale del Giocatore. Correggio, RE: Asmodee Italia, 2017. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Maggiore Categoria:Pantheon Baklunese